LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorders. Thursday 7th January *Orpington: Red Kite over at 12.05 (T. Morgan per A. Self) *Alexandra Park: 1 Water Rail, 12 Lesser Redpoll (James Palmer) At least 1 Common Snipe, seen in the channel by Tunnel Res and flying from the 'new' balancing pool, plus in flight over the scrub and WG Res, 1 Woodcock flew from balancing pool then over WG Res towards the Conservation Area, 35 Tufted Duck and 15 Pochard all on Tunnel Res which largely ice free, a few Fieldfare scattered around the Park, 1 Blackcap in Grove (Gareth Richards and Paul Rawlins) 8 Fieldfare south over Grove, 2 Skylark south, R N Parakeet (Dom Mitchell) *Hornsey: 16 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing (James Palmer) *Arrandene Open Space: 2 Nuthatch, singing Bullfinch, Goldcrest (Andrew Haynes). *Banbury Reservoir: 4 Goosander (1m), 3 Goldeneye, 20+ Pochard, 2 Gadwall, 3 Great-crested grebes, 1 Little grebe & 1 Lapwing. Also 2 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpipers and 1 Little egret on River Lea immediately north of reservoir. (Ian Woodward). *Bankside: 2 Peregrine, 2 Lapwing high East (patch tick), 8 probable Redwing North (Reuben Braddock) *Dulwich Park: 19 Lesser Redpoll (Dave Clark) *Fairlop: 2 Kestrel, 3 Grey Heron,14 Pochard, 10 TDuck, 4 Gadwall, 437 Lapwing, 10 Golden Plover, 2 GSWP, 3 Mipit, 9 Pheasant, House Sparrow (DEH) Redbridge Birdwatching *Fulham Sands End (Thames by supermarket): 1 Skylark on foreshore (Nathalie Mahieu). *Leyton: Redwings flying hither and thither, 2 seperate Skylarks flying East (not seen on my patch at all in 2009)(Paul Whiteman) *Leyton Flats: 79 Fieldfare (most SE), 1 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit. (Gary A James) *Margravine Cemetery: 12+ Redwing, m&f Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 fighting Blackbirds (at least 20 on site), 1 Kestrel over hospital (Nathalie Mahieu). *Osterley Park: 17 Skylark over, c15 Meadow Pipit, Stonechat; 3 Teal, 6 Shoveler; 3 Nuthatch, 3 GSW, Goldcrest, Little Owl. (Tom Smith) *Paddington Green: 15 Fieldfare NW 12:00hrs, Redwing (h) (Des McKenzie). *Roding Valley Park: 42 Mallard, 12 Moorhen, Water Rail, 7 Pheasant, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Stock Dove, 6 Redwing, 3 Dunnock, GSWP, 2 Jay, DEHull Redbridge Birdwatching *Tower Bridge: Peregrine landed on bridge at 08:50 (Paul Whiteman) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Scaup (imm drake and female), 2 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Common Sandpiper (Andrew Moon) *Nine Elms/Community front garden: 20+ Redwing perched then some flew off, 2 Great Tit, 5 Woodpigeon, 1 Lesser-black backed Gull over. (Michael Mac) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Common Buzzard south-west at 1105 (first January record); Cetti's Warbler again in front of obs platform (after being awol for a fortnight); female Ruddy Duck (first in several months); at least 7 Water Rails (most on snow and ice, and one c2 metres up a Horse Chestnut...), Siskin, Meadow Pipit, 4 Reed Buntings, c350 Coot, 203 Fieldfare and 98 Redwing over (0915-1500), male Peregrine over 1202, 2 Skylarks south; Bittern in low from east 1329 mobbed by crows, then landed in tree outside my office window; departed around 1350 - second site record - photos on site later (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Wormwood Scrubs: c50 Skylark all told (our record), c20 Meadow Pipit, 1 Bullfinch heard, Reed Bunting heard, c45 Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, 1 Stonechat, c60 Herring Gull, c20 Lesser Black-back & c45 Common Gull. (Rob Ayers & David Lindo). *Hanwell Park: Black Headed Gull, Common Gull, Herring Gull, Coot, Mallard, Moorhen, Mute Swan, Tufted Duck (1F), Grey Heron (3),11 Cormorant,12 Carrion Crow, Jackdaw, Jay, Magpie, Wood Pigeon, Collared Dove, Feral Pigeon, Starling, Dunnock, Blackbird, Song Thrush, Fieldfare, Redwing, Robin, Wren, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Long Tailed Tit, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Ring Necked Parakeet, Shoveler pair, Kingfisher, Teal (1M 2 F), Common Snipe for this site, Pied Wagtail. (Bill Keith). *South Norwood Lake: 1 Mute Swan, c30 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 30 Tufted Duck, c20 Redwing, 30+ Goldfinch, 1 Pied Wagtail(over) 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, (John Watson) *Regent's Park: 2 Hawfinches '''8.10am, 9 Lapwings, Water Rail, 36 Fieldfares, 68 Redwings, 1 Chiffchaff (Tony Duckett). *Grovelansds Park, Southgate: 8(4 males, 4 females) Teal, standing on ice (thought to be my highest count here!); 9(6m3f) Shoveler; 1 Grey Heron; 4 Stock Dove; 9 Ring-necked Parakeet; 2 Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *St James's Park: Grey Heron feeding on breadcrumbs (Andrew Self) *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 Woodcock, 38 Teal, 17 Snipe, Goldeneye, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Water Rail, 9 Ring Necked Parakeets, 2 pair Bullfinch, 120 Skylark, 4 Yellowhammer and 25 Pochard.(Dave Morrison) *Hampstead Heath: Reed Bunting at Highgate 1 pond. c60 Fieldfares S ( Pete Mantle) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Late afternoon: Woodcock high over, also Fieldfare. c10 Redwing foraging on river bank with 2 Song Thrush and Blackbirds. 3+ Meadow Pipits skating with Robins. Chiffchaff calling from low branches over river. (frogandlisa) *Wanstead, my garden: 27 species recorded including Snipe (mega), 50+ Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 4 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, 5 Greenfinch (J Lethbridge). *Crossness: male Ruff still off Golf Centre, Green Sandpiper near outfall, 1+ Water Pipit, adult Yellow-legged Gull (John Archer). *Tooting Bec Common: male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in tree immediately south of railway bridge near the end of Rastell Avenue and showing very well. Pair there on 5th *East Dulwich: 65 Redwing feeding in my garden and a neighbour's one on pyracantha and cotoneaster berries (Steven Robinson). Wednesday 6th January *Alexandra Park: Skylark north in snowstorm at 0804! Also Water Rail showing well from bridge in Conservation Area, 5 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing (Bob Watts). *Bankside: 3 Meadow Pipits on rocks by river then downriver 1240, 1 Great Crested Grebe 1245 - both very good birds for here! (Reuben Braddock) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret behind dam and Meadow Pipit on Neasden Rec (Andrew Self) *Bromley-by-Bow: 21 Tufted Duck, drake Pochard, 22 Gadwall, 70+ Teal (hard to count), 15+ Redshank, 1 poss 2 Green Sands, 3 Snipe, 2 Mute Swans, c10 Mipits flew NE in 1's and 2's, 40 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Chiffchaff battling it out, 13 Coot, c14 Moorhen, 2 Grey Herons, Great-spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 2 Canada Geese, male Kestrel (S Fisher) *Charterhouse Sq/Smithfield Market: 1 Jay, 3 Redwing, 4 Great Tit (Charlie Farrell) *Crayford Marsh: 5 Pintails, Grey Plover, 3 ad Yellow-Legged Gulls, Green Sandpiper, c70 Wigeon,c 60 Redwing, 24 Fieldfare, 24 Meadow Pipits, 2 Little Grebes. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin NR: 3 Shelduck, 2 drake Pochard (difficult here), 6 Redwing, 3 Reed Bunting. (Gary A James). *Eastcote Village: Little Egret along River Pinn at southeast end of Joel Street at 15:30. (Jon Ridge). *Hornsey: 40+ Redwings, 2 Fieldfare south 1pm, 6 east 1410 to rear Nightingale Lane/Rectory Gardens (Bob Watts). *Hanwell Park: Black Headed Gull, Common Gull, Herring Gull,Coot, Mallard, Moorhen, Mute Swan, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Carrion Crow, Jackdaw, Jay, Magpie, Wood Pigeon, Collared Dove, Feral Pigeon, Starling, Dunnock, Blackbird, Song Thrush, Fieldfare, Redwing, Robin, Wren, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Long Tailed Tit, Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Ring Necked Parakeet, Pied Wagtail, Teal (1m) (Bill Keith) *Horsenden Hill. Paradise Fields: '''Bittern one flushed from main pond and landed in middle of reed bed at approximately 7.45am. (David Howdon). Relocated 10.15am on small pond near Sand Martin bank but returned to main reedbed. Also 1 Jack Snipe on small stream by canal (south side), 2 Common Snipe, 2 Skylark SW and 1 Meadow Pipit (Andy Culshaw). No sign of Bittern by 12:45pm during fairly sustained snowfall - probably sitting tight, but Kestrel, 4 Meadow Pipits & a male Linnet (Jon Ridge). Upper Thrifts Woodcock AM (Martin r Smith). Bittern back on main pond 4.20pm until dark, stood on ice in largely ice-free gulley to the rear and left when viewed from the platform, also Little Owl nearby (Andy Culshaw). *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 58+ Meadow Pipit grounded on Buck Hill a.m. (an astonishing site and sector record); 82 Mute Swan, Emperor Gooe (esc), 3 Egyptian Goose, 67 Shoveler, 297 Coot, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Des McKenzie). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: 110 Fieldfares, 34 Redwings, 17 Meadow Pipits, 4 Skylarks flew S (Pete Naylor). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Fieldfare (patch tick), 12+ Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: ad+1w Caspian Gull, 9 Yellow-legged Gull, 11 Grey Plover, 20 Dunlin, 2 Jack Snipe, Blackwit, Water Rail, Ruff, Curlew, 50 Skylark (north) 8+ Rock Pipit, Water Pipit.(Paul Hawkins,Dave Morrison) *Rotherhithe: 228 Tufted Duck in blizzard conditions late a'noon (Richard Bonser) *Ruilsip Lido: c20 Bullfinch (looking glorious in the snow!), c40 Mute Swan, c35 Canada Goose, c150 Coot, c 200 Black-headed Gull (Nigel Sluman) *South Norwood Lake: 1 Mute Swan, 45 Tufted Duck, 38 Mallard, c30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Imm Herring Gull,6 Common Gull, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Long-tailed Tit, Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, (John Watson) *Southwark Bridge: Grey Heron being attacked by gulls 0940 (Reuben Braddock) *Walton Res: female Scaup, redhead Smew & Back-necked Grebe this afternoon (DMH). *Wanstead Flats: Snipe, 2 Grey Heron, 9 Ring-necked Parakeet over (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: 2 Tufted Duck on the Basin (Dave Mo doesn't have them ALL!), Shoveler (heronry), 3 Little Grebe, Grey Heron (perch), 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 8 Lesser Redpoll (dell) (J Lethbridge) *West Drayton: My feeders have kept 2 Dunnocks, 1 Robin ,3 R N Parakeets, 15 Goldfinches,1 House Sparrow, 6 Blue Tits, 2 Gt Tits,1 Greenfinch, 2 Blackbirds,30+ Starlings, 6 Collered Doves fed for most of the day. Also 2 Redwing and 1 Song Thrush in tree.(Sue Giddens) *Oylers Farm/New River: 39 Golden Plover at 8.00am on my walk to work. 42 at 3.00pm. Also 4 Skylark. 5 Mandarin (2m 3f) on the New River. Red Kite flying over. (Mike Oakland) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's: Dunnock singing in hawthorn next to car park 13:30pm. (Michael Mac) *Staines Moor: Little Egret, 2 Golden Plover, 9 Snipe, 6 Stonechat, 65 Skylark (KLP). Tuesday 5th January *Amwell GPs: 2 Smew (m/redhead), Bittern (Birdguides). *Bromley-by-Bow: 1 Greenshank flew over calling briefly early morning, c180 Mallard, c170 Teal, 27+ Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 22 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, drake Pochard, 14 Coot, 14 Moorhen, 1 Stock Dove, Great-spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, male Kestrel with prey and a very tame Robin (S Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 6 Common Snipe, 4 Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 10 Siskin, 38 redpoll sp (LWC website). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 50 Barnacle Geese (unringed) flew north c08:10hrs (LondonBirders Yahoo group). *Rainham Marshes: 3 Ruff, 1w Caspian Gull, at least 1 Short-eared Owl over SW side of tip, Lapland Bunting flew into Aveley Bay a.m. (Birdguides); 2 Bearded Tit nr visitor centre, ad Yellow-legged Gull on foreshore nr tip (J Lethbridge); 1+ Short-eared Owl around stone barges car park 2.30-2.45pm (John Archer). *William Girling Res (from Mansfield Park): 1 Great Northern Diver, 11+ Black-necked Grebe, 55 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Goldeneye, 90+ Tufted Duck, 10 Gadwall, 40+ Teal. Also 1 male Bullfinch, 18 Fieldfare, 14 Redwing. (Rob Ayers / J Lethbridge). *Alexandra Park (am): 11 Redwing, plus locally large common wildfowl build-up on WG Res inc 106 Canada Geese, 39 Tufted Duck, 38 Coot and 65 Common Gulls (David Callahan). *Banstead Downs Golf Course: 2 Firecrests between posts 3 and 678 along the wooded footpath. Access via Burdon Lane. Nuthatch The Drive (DKC) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret behind dam (Andrew Self) *Crayford Marshes: Pair of Pintail, Ruff, m Peregrine, 3 ad Yellow-Legged Gulls, c80 Wigeon, 8 Stonechats, c40 Fieldfare, c60 Redwing, 10 Shoveler, 25 Gadwall, 28 Snipe (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: m Ruff and 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad + 4th winter) off Thamesview Golf Centre, Water Pipit still by outfall this p.m. (John Archer). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Eco Park: Little Grebe, 9 Shelduck, c280 Teal, 35 Tufted Duck, Peregrine, 34 Redshank, 24 Fieldfare SW, 3 Redwing, 6 Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Eastcote Village: 5 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker & 15 Long-tailed Tits (Jon Ridge). *Fishers Green, Seventy Acre Lake, in front of Bittern hide: 1 redhead smew (Robin and Laurence Sinden) *Fulham Reach (Thames c8am): 1 Shelduck; (Margravine Cemetery) 27+ Redwing, 3 Jay (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 81 Mute Swan, 8 Egyptian Goose, Emperor Goose (esc), 65 Shoveler, Tawny Owl showing well, 45-50 Redwing ground-feeding and in trees nr Ranger's Lodge, singing Coal Tit, c70 Carrion Crow, Greenfinch (Des McKenzie). *Isle of Dogs: 241 Tufted Ducks on Millwall Docks, mostly by sailing club (biggest hard-weather influx I've seen here); two redpoll sp over calling; 80 redwings along Thameside path nearby (Sean Huggins). *King George V Res (from Mill Lane): 1 ad fem Goosander, 2 Goldeneye, 8 Ruddy Duck, 20 Pochard, 16 Wigeon, 45 Tufted Duck, 6 Gadwall. Also around reservoir: 14 Snipe, 15 Jackdaw, 6 Redpoll, 2 Pied Wagtail, 6 Lapwing, 1 Stonechat, 2 Meadow Pipits, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 1 Mistle Thrush, Green and Gt Spotted Woodpeckers (Rob Ayers) *Little Britain Lake: At 08.30 - 5 Little Grebe, 1 GC Grebe, 3 Heron, c35 Canada Goose, c30 Wigeon, c80 Wigeon, 3-6 Shoveler, 2m Pochard, c35 Tufted Duck, c 90 Coot, c 60 B-h Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 GS Woodpeker. (Roger Dewey). c30 Gadwall, 17 Shoveler, 7 Grey Heron (1 on nest), Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nigel Sluman) *Knighton Woods, Woodford: 2 Coal Tit, 4 Nuthatch, 5 GSWP (DEH) *Lavender Hill Cemetery, Enfield: 1 Woodcock, flushed, from ditch, 10:53 GMT; 1 female Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Maple Cross, Woodoaks Farm: 190 Golden Plover on fields & 1 Red Kite flew sw albeit distantly (Jon Ridge). *Paddington Green: 4 Redwing south 08:25hrs (Des McKenzie). *Reeds Forest, Woodford: 3 Redwing (DEH) *Southgate (Dalrymple Close): 38 Redwing, in trees (Robert Callf). *South Norwood CP: Kingfisher, Water Rail, Bullfinch, 6 Siskin, 9 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 7 Shoveler, Grey Wagtail (Steven Robinson). *South Norwood Lake: 25 Black-headed Gull, 12 Common Gull, 3 imm Herring Gull, 20 Tufted Duck, 8 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Nuthatch, 8 Jay, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 18 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit (John Watson). *Staines Moor: 2 Jack Snipe, 10+ Common Snipe, 2 Water Pipits all along the Colne. No sign of Brown Shrike (O Metcalf). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 40+ Redwing 0800-0830, 45+ Redwing 1215-1315 (not clear how much duplication), also 2 Sparrowhawks, 3 Goldfinch (Bob Watts). *Wandle Delta area: 1pm - 2pm. 2 Skylark (patch tick), 2 Lapwing (patch mega), 4 male Teal, 5 Pintail, 8 Gadwall, 40+ Tufted Duck (Michael F). *Wanstead Flats: Mallard, 2 Mute Swan, Cormorant NW, Green Woodpecker, 9 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Blackbird, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 4 Goldfinch, Greenfinch, 4-5 Reed Bunting, Jay, 50+ Crow (J Lethbridge). *Wanstead Park, Reservoir Wood: 3 Song Thrush, Blackbird, 12+ Long-tailed Tits, Jay (J Lethbridge). *White City: pr Egyptian Geese over TV Centre, 8 Redwing in park behind. (Neil Anderson) *Whitewebbs Wood, Enfield: 2 male Firecrest, feeding in Holly, (one, 11:50 - 12:20 GMT, another, 12:53 - 13:00 GMT); 2 Goldcrest; 2 Nuthatch; 3 Treecreeper; 1 Sparrowhawk; 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 male Great Spotted Woodpecker; 23(14m,9f) Mandarin Duck, on Ornamental Lake; 1 male Shoveler, on Ornamental Lake (Robert Callf). *Wildwoods Lake, Enfield: 29(18m,11f) Mandarin Duck; 2 Green Woodpecker (Robert Callf). *Woodford (The Birbeck): 15 Siskin, 3 Redwing (DEH) *Woodford (Whitehall Plain): 6 Siskin, Jay (DEH) *Hanwell Park: Black Headed Gull, Common Gull, Herring Gull, Coot, Mallard, Moorhen, Mute Swan, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Carrion Crow, Jackdaw, Jay, Magpie, Wood Pigeon, Collared Dove, Feral Pigeon, Kestrel, Starling, Dunnock, Blackbird, Song Thrush, Fieldfare, Redwing, Robin, Wren, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Long Tailed Tit, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, House Sparrow, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Ring Necked Parakeet, Pied Wagtail, Shoveler, Kingfisher, Teal, Lapwing (Bill Keith) *Hayes (nr Bromley) Baston Road, Woodcock, Hayes Farm, Water Rail. (A Loveridge). Monday 4th January *Amwell GPs: Bittern and 3 Smew (Birdguides) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Bittern (4 at Main Lake and 1 at Reservoir Lagoon), 6 Mealy Redpoll; Sparrowhawk, 4 Common Snipe, 13 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 26 Lesser Redpoll (LWC website).Peregrine *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 50 Barnacle Geese flew in to roost at 16:15hrs (LondonBirders Yahoo Group). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Harrier, Peregrine, juv Glaucous Gull (Aveley Pools to 11:05hrs at least), fem/1w Serin (west end of sea-wall), Yellowhammer (Birdguides/EssexBirders), 2 Short-eared Owls around stone barges car park 14.30-14.45 (John Archer, Ian Miller). *Abney Park Cemetery: 6 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Tawny Owl. (Laurence Pitcher) *Allens Gardens (N16): 25 Redwings, singing Coal Tit (Mark Pearson) *Angel / Islington Green: 57 Redwings and 4 Fieldfares, all heading NW in small groups during 15 mins around dusk (Mark Pearson) *Ashley Pit (Cheshunt GP's): 2 Goosander, 38 Shoveler, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Bullfinch, Sparrowhawk (Roy Woodward) *Banstead Downs Golf Course: 2 Firecrests till 16:15 at least along the wooded footpath (entrance to your right as you enter from Burdon Lane, Belmont) around post 678 also 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Jay and 1 Green Woodpecker (DKC) *Blackstock Est., Highbury: 180+ Redwing, c15 Fieldfare. (TeRNS) *Bromley-by-Bow: Water Rail, 22 Redshank, c80 Teal, c130 Mallard, 3 Snipe, 70 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Song Thrush, 1 Linnet, 3 Stock Dove, 8 Chaffinch (S Fisher) *Crossness: male Ruff, 2 adult Yellow-legged Gulls, Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipits, Chiffchaff, 3 Wigeon, 60 Shoveler, 121 Gadwall, 990 Teal, 115 Shelduck, Common Sandpiper, Curlew, 158 Black-tailed Godwits, 373 Lapwing, 155 Redshank 17 Snipe, Peregrine (John Archer). *Fairlop Waters: 218 Canada Geese, 4 Greylag Geese, 45 Mallard, 22 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 20 Tufted Duck, 10 Little Grebe, 63 Coot, 50 Moorhen, 4 Lapwing, 2 Grey Heron, 1 female Sparrowhawk seen chasing a Blackbird by the fishing lake, 145 Black Headed Gull, 58 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black Backed Gull, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Feral Pigeon, 10 Collared Dove, 16 Wood Pigeon, 11 Blackbird, 4 Redwing, 18 Fieldfare, 4 Robin, 3 Dunnock, Wren, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, 15 Magpie, 13 Carrion Crow, 5 Jay, 4 Starling, 11 Long Tailed Tit, Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, Chaffinch, 2 Greenfinch, Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting (1m, 1f), Brown Hare (first time i have seen it in the Country Park, usually seen in surrounding farmland and Gravel Works, also, 3 Rabbit. Daniel Erickson-Hull http://www.redbridgebirdwatching.blogspot.com *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 39 (29 males, 10 females) Mandarin Duck; 1 ad male Sparrowhawk, perched; 2 Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 Stock Dove; 1 Green Woodpecker; 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, including one drumming; 5+ Redwing; 2 singing male Goldcrest; 3 Nuthatch; 2 Treecreeper, together; 2 male Siskin, feeding in Alder (Robert Callf). *Headstone Moat: Kingfisher & Snipe (Jon Ridge). *Huddleston Road, Tufnell Park, N7: 5 thrush species in 5 minutes - Blackbird, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Redwing (1 or 2 in almost every tree in neighbourhood!), Fieldfare (4 flew over) (Reuben Braddock) *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens (water bodies 95% frozen): 6 Egyptian Goose, pr Mallard copulating, 41 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl showing well at day-roost, 2-3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, Dunnock, Fieldfare, several Redwing (h), Goldcrest, 3 Coal Tit (1 singing), Nuthatch, 5+ Chaffinch (including 1 giving odd 'strangled' song phrases), c10 Goldfinch (1 singing), 2 Lesser Redpoll (alders nr Ranger's Lodge) (Des McKenzie). *Leyton Flats: 1 Drake Wigeon (rare here), Gadwall, 27 Shoveler, 9 Fieldfare, Sparrowhawk, 8 Lesser Redpoll (Gary A James). *Margravine Cemetery: c15 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Little Britain Lake: Wren, Dunnock, 13 Canada Geese, 2 Heron on nests, 5 Mute Swan, 1 Lapwing flew over, 8 Ring Necked Parakeet, 30+ Wigeon, 7 Shoveler, 6 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 30+ Gadwall, 7 Pochards, 1 Redwing, 1 Common Gull, 2 Great Crested Grebes.(Sue Giddens) *Maple Cross, Woodoaks Farm: 225+ Golden Plover at 15:20, with birds still coming in as I left.. (Jon Ridge). *Paddington Green: Fieldfare south (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Egret & Little Owl (Jon Ridge). *River Thames, Belvedere: Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis per JA), Common Sandpiper, 14 Ringed Plovers, 2+ Rock Pipits, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Rotherhithe: drake Pochard and 216 Tufted Duck on Canada Water (Richard Bonser) *Roxeth Rec/Allotments, South Harrow: Common Snipe W (patch tick), Grey Heron SW, Green Woodpecker, GS Woodpecker drumming, 10+ Long-tailed Tits, Song Thrush, lots of Common and BH Gulls huddling together on icy field (Alex Massey) *St James's Park: Egyptian Goose, 4 Ring-necked Parakeets & a Redwing (Andrew Self) *South Norwood Lake: f Sparrowhawk, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 10 Common Gull, 4 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet, (John Watson) *Shadwell Basin Chiffchaff (Terry Bates) *Southwark Park: female Pochard, 3 Shoveler, Great Spotted Woodpecker and R-n Parakeet (Richard Bonser) *Staines Reservoirs: 10 Smew; also 2 Black-necked Grebe and a Scaup (Birdguides) *Stocker's Lake: Smew (male), 7 Red-crested Pochard (3 male), 2 Water Rail & 25 Siskin (Jon Ridge). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 3 Water Rail, 3 Reed Buntings, c350 Redwing and 90 Fieldfare mainly N and E, Meadow Pipit N, Sparrowhawks displaying, Chiffchaff, c140 Tufted Ducks (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife)) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 2 Fieldfare E 1220, 30+ Redwing, Green Woodpecker (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Goldeneye, 5 Snipe, 51 Teal 2 Woodcock, Little Owl, 3 Tree Sparrow, 5 Siskin, 73+ Linnet 5 Yellowhammer, Buzzard. (Steve B) *Walthamstow Marshes: 6 Redwing, Fieldfare, Mistle Thrushes; front paddocks Riding School, 6 Meadow Pipits, Green Woodpecker; dogzone. *Wandsworth Common: Sparrowhawk, c50 Redwing south, 7 Siskins in alders (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead, Bush Wood: 2 Goldcrest (JL); calling Tawny Owl (Tim Harris) *Wanstead Flats: 8 Fieldfare, + 1 in my garden, 40+ Redwing (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park, the Basin: 3 Little Grebe, Mute Swan, 4 Mallard, Moorhen, 60+ Coot; Pied Wagtail adjacent (J Lethbridge); *William Girling Res (viewed from Mansfield Park): 2 Great Northern divers, 13 Black-necked grebes, 35+ Great-crested grebes, 2 Goosander (Ian Woodward) Sunday 3rd January *Ingrebourne Valley: male Hen Harrier at 9.45am. ( Les Harrison & photographed per V H-F ). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Serins both fem/1st win at west end of seawall, also 1 Jack Snipe. ( R.B.A ). *Prince's Lake, Bedfont: 11 Smew (4 male and 7 female), 2 Goldeneye. (Adam Cheeseman) *Short Road, Ashford: 42 Golden Plover in field just west of Short Road north of A30 by blue footbridge. (Adam Cheeseman) *Abney Park Cemetery: 7 Lesser Redpolls, singing Goldcrest, Tawny Owl, c40 Redwings, 3 Coal Tits including copulating pair (Mark Pearson & Laurence Pitcher) *Alexandra Park: Male Blackcap in trees along Newlands Road, Water Rail in Conservation Area from wooden bridge and another heard at Conservation Pond, where up to 3 in recent days, 3 Shoveler Boating Lake, no sign of C. Snipe, seen in balancing pond at southern end of Wood Green Res on 1 Jan, 12+ Lesser Redpoll Cricket Scrub, 30+ Redwing foraging Lower Slopes (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Morden Hall Park (8.00am - 1.00pm) (1) Marsh Tit '''Southern end of rose garden shelter belt, 2 Kingfisher, 8 Lesser Redpoll, 6 Snipe. Herons Displaying. (Malcolm Riddler). *Sutcliffe Park (2.00pm to 5.00pm) 1 '''Jack Snipe, 2 Common Snipe, (Malcolm Riddler) *Arrandene Open Space: Nuthatch, Bullfinch (Andrew Haynes). *Barnes WWT: Bittern still from WWF hide, two bitterns from Headley hide, 1 jack snipe WWF hide,Cettis warbler Wildside plus Mealy (3+)& lesser redpolls(8+)( R.B.A ). Also, Water Rail showing well, Peregrine being mobbed by a Crow, Stonechat, Sparrowhawk, Buzzard flying SW and 3 Pintail (Nigel Biggs & Thom Shannon). *Bentley Priory: Bullfinch, Grey Wagtail, Ring necked parakeets (10), Carrion Crow (50+) *Broadwater GP: Yellow-legged Gull (adult), Buzzard, 7 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail & 5 Lesser Redpoll (Jon Ridge) *Clissold Park: Cetti's Warbler showing well - yet more photos on the site (MJP, LP Hackney Wildlife *Coppetts Wood: 7 Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, 3 Bullfinch, Coal Tit, 10+ Ring Necked Parakeet, Redwing. (James Palmer) *Crayford Marsh: m Peregrine, 2 Rock Pipits, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 4 Stonechats, 16 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew, 4 Snipe, Jay. (Kev Jarvis). *Denham, River Colne: 2 Goosander (one male) viewable from southeast side of bridge from Moorhall Road (Jon Ridge) *East India Dock area: male Black Redstart (very showy today), Yellow-legged Gull, drake Gadwall, 5 Reed Buntings, Shelduck, Jay, 3 Long-tailed Tits, 21 Redwing (plus very distant flock of 150 probables), 6 Song Thrushes (migrant flock), 6 Redshank (45 Redshank in high tide roost late pm), Common Sandpiper, 13 GBB Gulls, 263 Teal, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 28+ Common Gulls, Chiffchaff. (David Callahan, Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2 Firecrest, together, feeding in Ivy-clad trees and Holly, 13:35 - 13:39 GMT; 1 singing male Goldcrest; 18(11 males, 7 females) Shoveler; 1 Ring-necked Parakeet; 7 Stock Dove, including one singing; 1 Green Woodpecker; 2(m&f) Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 Redwing; 2 Nuthatch, together (Robert Callf) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 75 Mute Swan, 282 Greylag Goose, Emperor Goose (esc), 7 Egyptian Goose, 38 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, m Sparrowhawk, 152 Common Gull, 1w Yellow-legged Gull (Round Pond), 21 Herring Gull, Stock Dove, at least 43 Ring-necked Parakeet, fem Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, at least 17 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 2 Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 3 Jay, 2 Chaffinch, 5+ Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Lee Valley (Bittern watchpoint & Holyfield Hall Farm): 1 Bittern, 1 Water rail, 1 Yellowhammer, 6 Egyptian geese, 1 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawks, 10+ Fieldfares, 20+ Redwings (Ian Woodward) *Margravine Cemetery: 13+ Redwing, 2 Egyptian Goose over, 1 Coal Tit, 1f Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Jay (Nathalie Mahieu). *Richmond Park: 7 Egyptian Geese, 35 Mandarin, 10 Shoveler, 38 Tufted Duck, 13 Pochard, pr Kestrel, Little Owl, pr Kingfishers, 10 Great-spotted + 6 Green Woodpecker, 2 Skylark, 4 Grey Wagtail, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 8 Redwing, c10 continental Song Thrushes, 5 Fieldfare, 3 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson) *Ruislip: Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Teal and 15 Redwing on the River Pinn (Judith & Martin Sullivan) *South Norwood Lake: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 1 f Sparrowhawk, 30+Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 8 Tufted Duck, 1 Egyptian Goose (over) 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker(1 drumming) 5 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Nuthatch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor: 1 Water Pipit, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Kingfisher; Water Rail reported (DKC) *Staines Res: female/imm Scaup on north basin & Black-necked Grebe on south basin (Birdguides), Common Sandpiper *Wanstead Park: Lesser-spotted Woodpecker, 6 Great-spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 38 Gadwall, 11 Pochard, 10 Shoveler, 12 Little Grebe, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 15 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Stock Dove, male Coal Tit. Wanstead Flats: 31 Skylark, 300+ Common Gulls, Reed Bunting, 1 Mipit (S Fisher) *Ten Acre Wood, Hillingdon: Female Stonechat, Little Owl, Reed Bunting, 3 Kestrel, Pheasant and 8 Lapwing in meadows north of wood and Little Egret on Yeading Brook (Steve Pash) *West London Shooting Grounds, Northolt: 3 Snipe, 5 Meadow Pipit and 8 RN Parakeet (Steve Pash) *North Finchley: Both male and female Blackcap in garden briefly this pm (John Colmans) *Rotherhithe: Little Grebe on Canada Water; c.90 Tufted Duck spread between Canada Water and Norway Dock (Richard Bonser) *Crossness: male Ruff still off Golf Centre, Wtaer Pipit by new incinerator, 2 Rock Pipirts, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 210 Black-tailed Godwits (John Archer). *Black Park: 6+ Common Crossbill (inc 2 males) 500 metres NE of the car park in larches and 15 Mandarins (10 drakes) on the lake (Andrew Moon) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1 Chiffchaff between Tomthumb lake and tall willows, 9+ Rook ( the usual commuters ), 6+ Fieldfare, good scattering of Redwing, 6+ Linnet, 5 Common Snipe, 1 male Bullfinch.Still only one sighting of one Goldcrest autumn/winter 09 & winter 10 so far. ( V.Halley-Frame ). Woodcock by the Beam River, ( S.Bacon per V H-F ). *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: Bittern (Birdguides) *Ashley Pit (Cheshunt GP's): 8 Goosander, c20 Shoveler, 3 Lesser Redpoll (Roy Woodward) *Amwell: 2 Smew, Water Rail, female Goosander, 6 Goldeneye, Aytha hybrid (male 'Lesser Scaup type'), c20 Snipe. Also Marsh Tit, Nuthatch, 2 female Red-crested Pochard + Buzzard just outside LNHS recording area (Roy Woodward). *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: Jack Snipe (RBA). Saturday 2nd January *Staines Moor: Brown Shrike mid a.m, but no further sign after late morning; 7 Water Pipit on the ice, 8+ Stonechat, Little Egret, Little Owl (Birdguides / D Bradnum, J Lethbridge). *London Wetland Centre: 4 Bitterns, Water Pipit, Stonechat, 29 Redwing, 6 Lesser Redpoll (Birdguides/LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl, fem/1w Serin at west end of sea wall near the viewing mound mid-morning but mobile (Birdguides). *Bluewater: drake''' Scaup still on East Quarry and 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (RBA). *Arrandene Open Space: 6 Bullfinch, 2 Goldcrest, 5 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Andrew Haynes). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret dropped down behind dam early morning (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Broadwater: Ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Geese, 4 Goosander, 12 Goldeneye, 3 Snipe, Water Rail, 9 Chiffchaff, 10 Lesser Redpoll, 35 Siskin and a Reed Bunting (Martin Sullivan) *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 2 or 3 Woodcocks flushed at the southern edge of Banstead Woods, 1 Treecreeper, 5+ Nuthatches, 6+ Yellowhammers, 2 Bullfinches, 2 Common Buzzards (resident bird in the 'Big Field' and one distantly over the south end of the Chipstead Valley), 3 Lesser Redpolls, 17+ Skylarks, 9+ Meadow Pipits, 3 Coal Tits (DKC) *Curtismill Green: 1 Buzzard, 6 Red-legged partridges, 2 Bullfinches, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper (Ian Woodward, Tajinder Lachhar & Alan Thomas) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Eco Park: Little Grebe, 4 Shelduck, Redshank, adult Yellow-legged Gull, Stock Dove north, male Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Fulham Reach: Thames: 3 Moorhen, 86 Teal, 40 Mallard (1 pr mating), 2 Gadwall, 35 Tufted Duck, c250 Black-Headed Gull, 3 Great Black-Backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 11 Common Gull, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Great Crested Grebe, House Sparrows; Frank Banfield Park area: 10 Redwing over, House Sparrows; Margravine Cemetery: pr Peregrine, 7+ Redwing (v brief check) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Kingfisher (Hampstead No1 Pond, despite the ice), 4 Canada Geese & 2 Black-headed Gulls with metal rings, female Pochard, 70+ Ring-necked Parakeets flying out to roost (Sash Tusa) *Hornsey (Priory Park): 2 Lesser Redpoll (James Palmer). *Maida Vale: Grey Wagtail over, 10-12 Blackbird and 2 Mistle Thrush attending a Mountain Ash along Lanark Road, 2 Chaffinch (Des McKenzie). *Vauxhall: Pair Peregrines (m,f) on a tower block at 14:00, male stayed. (Michael Mac). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's: 1 adult Common Gull. (MIchael Mac). *Tyttenhanger GP's: 2 Common Snipe, Water Rail, Goldeneye(f), Wigeon, 69+ Teal, 17 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, c200 Linnet, c80 Skylark, c50 Fieldfare, Little Owl, 9 Yellowhammer. (Steve B) *Larkhall Park/Stockwell: 1 Common Gull, 6 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Mistle Thrush, 39 Starling, 3 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Magpie (Michael Mac). *Herbert Morrison School/Stockwell: only 1 Redwing left, 1 male Chaffinch (Michael Mac). *Trent Park (PM only): 1 Firecrest, at least, feeding in Holly & Rhododendrons, Williams Wood, 14:35 - 15:10 GMT; 2 Goldcrest,(1 Rough Lot, 1 Williams Wood); 1 Nuthatch, Camlet Moat; 2 Treecreeper,(1 near Equestrian Centre, 1 Williams Wood); 2(m&f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Stocker's Lake: 3 Smew (two male, one redhead) & a few Goldeneye (Jon Ridge). *Moor Park Golf Course: Tawny Owl, male heard from 16:35 (Jon Ridge). *Crossness: Ruff off golf centre this morning, Chiffchaff by incinerator (John Archer, Kev Jarvis). *William Girling Reservoir: - viewed from Mansfield Park, Chingford - 2 Black-necked Grebe (Nigel May). *Rotherhithe: 20+ Redwings feeding in Russia Dock Woodland; also 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers together and 2 Goldcrest (Richard Bonser). *Gants Hill am: c65 Redwing, male Blackcap (S Fisher) *Leyton (Cann Hall Road/West Ham Cemetery) pm: female Blackcap, 4 Long-tailed Tits, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, c15 Redwing, Sparrowhawk, 10 Greenfinch (S Fisher) Friday 1st January 2010 *Staines Moor: 1w '''BROWN SHRIKE refound and present at 11:45hrs (83rd day); park at south end of Hithermoor Road, Stanwell Moor and take concrete footpath south by KGVI Reservoir fence, fork right through kissing gate and across boardwalk to the bridge to view; Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 70m from Hithermoor Road behind houses mid-p.m. (Birdguides); 3 Little Egret, Water Pipit. 2 Stonechat (J.E. Warren) *Crayford Marsh: Bonxie '''on the Thames, 3 ad Yellow-Legged Gulls, 2 Little Egret, Curlew, 6 Stonechats, c45 Redwing, c40 Fieldfare, 8 Snipe, fem Sparrowhawk, 8 Wigeon, 10 Gadwall, 30 Teal ( Kev Jarvis). *Greenhithe: possible white morph '''Gyrfalcon '''in quarry east of Bluewater Shopping Centre (Barry Wright); also drake '''Scaup, 4+ Yellow-legged Gulls, 11 Teal and a Peregrine (Richard Bonser). *Holmethorpe SPs: redhead Smew, Shag (SBC). *King George VI Res: 6 juv Great Northern Divers '''(Birdguides). *London Wetland Centre: '''Bittern, 3 Mealy Redpoll, Shelduck, Peregrine, 8 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Water Pipit, Stonechat, 8 Fieldfare (7 at entrance and 1 east), 35 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warblers, Chiffchaff, Lesser Redpoll north (LWC website/Birdguides). *Rainham RSPB: 2 Short-eared Owl, f Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Peregrine, Bonxie still ave bay 12:00 at least, fem/1w Serin '''still between ave bay carpark and viewing mound, Water Rail, Pintail, Pochard, Golden Plover, '''Jack Snipe, '''Curlew, Dunlin, Redshank, 100+ Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 4+ Stonechat.(Paul Hawkins, J lethbridge, S Bacon, D Bradnum). *Staines Res: '''Scaup on north basin (Birdguides). *Walton Res: Black-necked Grebe, 7 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper (SBC). *Wraysbury GP: Possible Ferruginous Duck on Hythe Lagoon this afternoon. Hybrid not fully eliminated. (Tony Sweetland). *Abney Park Cemetery: both Tawny Owls roosting together. Thrush totals for the day from all sites in north Hackney - c350 Redwings, 35 Fieldfares (MJP, TB). *Amwell GPs: 3 Smew on Hardmead Lake mid-a.m. (Birdguides). *Brent Res: adult Med Gull early morning, also Little Egret over dam at 11.05 & a Skylark over (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Broadwater: 32 Little Egret, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 70 Great Black-backed Gull, c1200 Black-headed Gull, 450 Herring Gull and 180 Canada Geese roosting (Martin Sullivan). *Clissold Park: Cetti's Warbler showing well - photos on site (Mark Pearson, Tony Butler and Frankie Fontenoy Hackney Wildlife *Dagenham Chase LNR: 50 species recorded in just under 3 hrs this pm. Highlights, male Bullfinch, Little Egret,1 Rook, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker inc 1 drumming, fem Pochard, a few Redwing & Fieldfare (V.Halley-Frame). *East India Dock Basin NR: 200 Teal, Sparrowhawk,10 Redshank,Common Sandpiper, 28 Fieldfare.6 Redwing,5 Reed Bunting. (Gary A James). Little Grebe, 4 Shelduck, 35 Redshank (high tide roost) late pm (Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Waters: 2 Mute Swan, 189 Canada Geese, 16 Greylag Geese, 49 Mallard, 31 Teal, 30 Gadwall, 26 Pochard, 46 Tufted Duck, 43 Shoveler, 2 Wigeon, 14 Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 6 Pheasant, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove, 532 Lapwing, 4 Golden Plover, 3 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Great Black Backed Gull, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 32 Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, 30 Redwing, 30 Fieldfare, 12 Blackbird, Mistle Thrush, 7 Song Thush, 4 Robin, 2 Wren, 4 Dunnock, 2 Great Tit, 11 Blue Tit, 8 Long Tailed Tit, Chiffchaff, 10 Goldfinch, 5 Chaffinch, Jay. (Daniel Erickson-Hull) Redbridge Birdwatching *Herbert Morrison School/Stockwell: 3 Redwing feeding on lawns, 5 House Sparrow (Michael Mac). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens (brief visit): 70 Mute Swan, Emperor Goose (esc), Egyptian Goose, m Gadwall, 24 Shoveler, pr Red-crested Pochard, 114 Common Gull, 28 Herring Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl showing well at day-roost, Redwing (h), Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Marden Park Woods, Woldingham: 4+ Marsh Tit (Reuben Braddock) *Northaw Gt. Wood: 2 G. S. Wood., 2 Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Coal Tit, c8 Redwing (TeRNS). *Paddington Basin: Great Crested Grebe (unusual here, mind you so is anything other then Coot and Black-headed Gull) (Des McKenzie). *Paddington Green: 2 Egyptian Goose toward Regent's Park, Grey Wagtail, 16 Fieldfare NW, 2 Redwing in the area (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Ruislip: 4 Kingfishers and a Little Egret on the River Pinn (Judith & Charlotte Sullivan). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: both aythya hybrids, Chiffchaff, 3 Water Rails, Meadow Pipit (MJP, TB). *Sussex Gardens W2: 2 Coal Tit (Des McKenzie). *Thorney Country Park: 2 Great Crested Grebes, 2 Gadwall, 2 Pochards, 5 Common Gulls 1 Kingfisher, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Heron, 1 Ring Neck Parakeet, 4 Siskin, 4 Goldfinch, 1 Little Egret, 6 Cormorants, 30+ Redwing, 2 Chaffinch, 6 Lt Tits, 20+ Tufted Ducks, 2 Blackbirds and Blue Tits, Great Tits, Robins (Sue Giddens). *Vauxhall: Tiercel Peregrine perched all afternoon on office block (Michael Mac). *Crossness: Water Rail, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad + 4th winter), Common Sand, Curlew, 8 Wigeon, Rock Pipit, 3 Stonechats (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats and Park am: 2 Crossbills over, 1 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 40 Redwing, 7 Song Thrush, c500 Common Gulls, 2 Teal, 12 Little Grebe, 3 Stock Dove, 19 Skylark on the Flats, male Stonechat, 23 Jackdaw, 35 Gadwall, 5 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, c3 Lesser Redpoll (S Fisher). *Totteridge Valley: c80 Fieldfare, c50 Redwing, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Mandarin, Rook, Meadow Pipit (Ian Ellis). *Banstead Downs: 2 Firecrests still along the wooded footpath at Banstead Downs Golf Course just beyond post 678 and showing well; access from Burdon Lane (Roger Unite). *Yeading Brook Northolt: Green Sandpiper, Little Egret, 2 Stonechat, 20 Meadow Pipits & 2 Reed Buntings (Jon Ridge). *Pinner, Cannon Lane: Male Blackcap just north of the railway bridge. (Jon Ridge). Archived News *News December 2009 *News November 2009 *News October 2009 *News September 2009 *News August 2009 *News July 2009 *News June 2009 *News May 2009 *News April 2009 *News March 2009 *News February 2009 *News January 2009 *News December 2008 *News November 2008 *News October 2008 *News September 2008 *News August 2008 *News July 2008 *News June 2008 *News May 2008 *NewsApr2008 *NewsMar2008 *NewsFeb2008 *NewsJan2008 *NewsDec2007 *NewsNov2007 *NewsOct2007 *NewsSept2007 *NewsAug2007 *NewsJuly2007 *NewsJune 2007 *NewsMay2007 *NewsApr2007 *NewsMar2007 *NewsFeb2007 *NewsJan2007 *NewsDec2006 *NewsNov2006 *NewsOctober2006 *NewsSept2006 *NewsAug2006 *NewsJuly 2006 *NewsJune2006 *NewsMay2006 *NewsApr2006 *NewsMar2006 *NewsFeb2006 *NewsJan2006 *NewsDec2005 *NewsNov2005